


Overtime

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley having sex with you in the stacks of the library where you work, and doing all sorts of things to try and keep you quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot :) let me know if you guys enjoyed it!

“You can go home when you finish putting up the pile of books in the back.”

“Yes, sir,” your response was tense, but you put on your best “glad to be here” smile before walking away from your boss, your fingers curling into tight fists. It was around 5:00 in the evening and by the schedule your boss himself made, you were due to leave this second. Son. Of. A. Bitch. You walked to the back room of the library where boxes of books rested, waiting to be unloaded and put up. For the last few weeks. He had to pick today to keep you late? Plus, they hired a student to specifically do this. 

Pushing aside your thoughts, you began to work, hauling armfuls of books around the library to their designated spot. You had a slight case of OCD, which slowed your work even more. “Never going to get done,” you muttered as you switched two books around so that they were in the correct order. You moved towards the stacks at the back of the library, passing by a few people on the way there. People rarely came to the library anymore. It was unfortunate, really. You enjoyed the place. 

“Boss got you working late?” a familiar voice rang out from behind you, accent thick and tone amused.

You turned to face Crowley, King of Hell, lover of a few years, list goes on. “Yeah, sorry, I know we were supposed to go out,” you murmured, a frown forming on your face as the plans faded off. You and Crowley had both been working immensely lately, reducing your time together to only getting glimpses of each other in the morning. You missed him … all of him. 

“Don’t be sorry, love. It isn’t your fault,” Crowley comforted you as he approached, his body moving smoothly beneath the black suit. He reached out for you and pulled you into a warm embrace, his bearded face rubbing against your cheek, forcing you to giggle at the tickling sensation. 

You squeezed him tightly, feeling the stress fade beneath his affection. “What are you doing here, anyway?” you asked him quietly, your head turning to gaze around quickly for your boss. 

“Visiting you. Y/N, you know you can quit this job. I can support us,” Crowley told you, his hands rubbing comforting circles on your back as he faced you with gentle hazel eyes. 

“I know, but I just want to do something. I want to feel useful,” you sighed, kneading one of your temples harshly with your hand.

Crowley grabbed your hand and pressed soft kisses on each knuckle, distracting you from your anxiety. “You don’t have to be slaved around to feel useful. This isn’t the first time your boss has treated you this way. Can I please make a deal with him?” he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. 

You smirked and rolled your eyes, giving his shoulder a playful nudge. “I’m not sure he has a soul for you to take. Tell you what … I’ll think about it, okay?” you told him with a small nod, still feeling a bit conflicted about quitting. 

“Please do,” Crowley told you before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on your lips. When you moaned quietly in surprise, he smiled and cupped your face with both hands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss in the center of the two library stacks. 

You held onto his sides, pressing your body against his, engulfing yourself in his warmth, his taste. You felt his thumbs stroke soft lines against your cheeks, making color flush beneath his movements. He affected you in ways that you shouldn’t feel at work. “Mm … wait. Come here,” you murmured beneath the softness of his lips. You took his hand and led him to the back section of stacks where it was more secluded. “I don’t feel like getting chewed out by my boss,” you muttered, bitterness in your tone.

Crowley chuckled and peppered small pecks across your face, making you break out in a series of small laughs. “Shh … don’t focus on him. Look at me, love,” Crowley whispered, his voice gravelly and attractive in every way possible.

You met his eyes and nodded, obeying immediately. You let him move you back against the bookshelf, his body pinning yours. You leaned up and met his lips, resuming the previous session. The heat started to pick up as the seconds ticked, his tongue finding its way inside and pushing sensually against yours. You ran your hands up his chest over his suit jacket, feeling the enticing build he had. You gently nipped his bottom lip, tugging the plush tissue and releasing it within a hot second.

Crowley smirked and nipped you back, causing you to gasp. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured, his lips trailing along your jawline, your skin burning beneath his touches. 

“How much?” you whispered, hearing someone shuffle around near the back. 

“I’m going to show you,” Crowley breathed, his hands moving slowly up your sides, feeling the curves and dips of your body, his eyes widening slightly at the sensations arising in him. “But you have to be quiet. Can you do that for me, pet?” 

You nodded quickly even though you knew you would be fired on the spot if caught. It was honestly difficult to give a damn about the job anymore. Especially with Crowley sucking at the sensitive spots on your neck like there was no tomorrow. “Ah … ah … fuck,” you hissed, feeling the delicious pressure spread throughout your body. 

Crowley smiled at the pleased sounds, his hands resting on the bookshelf on either side of your head. He placed a few gentle kisses on the bruising marks, soothing the sensitive spots. “Good,” he praised as his lips ghosted over your collarbone, moving lower and lower. 

You started to grab the bottom of your shirt to yank it off, but his hands grabbed yours, stopping you in your tracks. “I don’t like your teasing,” you huffed, aching terribly for him.

“Yes, you do,” Crowley corrected your lie. He suddenly pressed his hips against yours, shoving you back against the bookshelf. “We’re going to take it nice and slow,” he murmured between gentle, slow rocks, his cock grinding against your core with each teasing movement.

You gripped his hands tightly, your lips parting as he moved against you sensually. “You’re killing me,” you groaned, a dull throbbing appearing in your lower half. 

“I’ve barely begun, darling,” Crowley replied, his eyes glinting wickedly. He released your hands and slid his own beneath your shirt, the rough pads of his fingers glossing over your smooth skin. “Perfect,” he murmured before pressing a heated kiss against your lips, his eyes closing slowly. His hands roamed over the material of your bra before grasping your breasts, giving both appreciative squeezes. A pleased moan rumbled in his chest, leading to the kiss becoming more energized as his arousal spiked. 

You leaned into his hands, welcoming the pleasurable sensations he was providing. You managed to pick up the sound of footsteps approaching, making your heart rate soar. “Wait, wait,” you whispered quickly, alerting him of the approaching person. 

Crowley removed his hands and stood beside you, his face towards the bookshelf as if he was browsing. 

You adjusted your shirt just as a customer entered the aisle, obviously confused and hopelessly searching for a book. He wouldn’t find anything back here. Once he moved down to the very end of the aisle to inspect a few books, you turned your head to glance at Crowley, a smirk on your face.

“You’re such a bad girl,” Crowley whispered, facing you and putting his back to the customer.

You rolled your eyes playfully and moved closer to him, hiding behind his body. “You were the one feeling me up in a public library,” you hissed back, one of your hands running along the silk material of his tie. 

“You were pretty much begging for it,” Crowley replied, turning his head back to glance and make sure the customer was occupied before focusing back on you. He shifted his hand down to run along the inner curve of your thigh, scorching you through the fabric of your jeans. He pressed his fingertips up against your center, rubbing you gently through your jeans. 

You bit your lip to conceal a moan, his movements making you hotter, wetter. The sensations were building up, threatening to crash down at his authority. “God …,” you whispered, your eyes closing tightly for a second. When you looked up at Crowley, he gave you a look. “King,” you corrected yourself, giving him a wink.

“That’s right, love,” Crowley whispered, increasing the pace of his rubbing motion, providing more pressure against the fabric.

You briefly licked your lips, arousal pumping through you like blood. You inched up on your toes to glance over Crowley’s shoulder, noticing the customer start to put the books back. “Incoming,” you whispered before turning to the front again, forcing yourself to swallow down a whimper of loss.

Crowley turned as well as the customer exited the aisle to return to the front of the store. “Now, come here,” Crowley growled, pulling you close to him. He slipped your shirt off your body smoothly, his hands immediately returning to your breasts to grip them gently through your bra. He hummed in pleasure, his eyes dancing along the view of your chest. 

“Hey, it gets better,” you smirked as you reached behind you to unclasp your bra, letting it fall to the floor between the two of you. You glanced behind you quickly to make sure no one had wandered into the back. Thankfully, emptiness met your eyes. You turned back to Crowley to see him openly admiring the view of you. “You’re going to burn holes in my chest if you keep staring,” you teased him, feeling his fingertips move along your sides. 

“If I tried hard enough I probably could,” Crowley muttered before cupping your breasts, lowering his head to lavish one nipple with his tongue, making your nerves sing. He secured his lips around you and sucked gently, making you arch your back up against him. 

You rested one of your hands on the back of his head, keeping him close to you. He was working wonders on you, evident from the small moans rumbling in your throat. “Ohh … Crowley …,” you whispered the words as he moved to the other breast, his teeth gently tugging at your nipple. What had you gotten yourself into? 

“Mhm … sing for me, love,” Crowley chuckled softly, keeping his voice low. He kissed his way down your stomach, slowly lowering himself to his knees in front of you.

“I kinda like this view,” you commented, suggestively biting your lip as he looked up at you.

“I’m sure. Remember, only for you,” Crowley told you as his fingers undid your jeans. He moved his hands around to your back and pushed down on your jeans from there, his hands gliding over your ass as he shifted the apparel off your hips. He helped you step out of your shoes and jeans, holding you firmly to make sure you didn’t fall. “I kinda like this view,” he jokingly mocked you before slightly pulling back the fabric of your panties and then releasing it to let it snap back against your skin.

You gasped lightly, the sting fading right into the pleasure. “Only for you, baby,” you purred, taking his face into your hands as you leaned down for a quick kiss. You leaned back up and checked behind you real quick before looking back down at him, your skin humming beneath his hands. 

“Don’t worry. If we get caught, I can just－” Crowley cut off to snap his fingers, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Okay, that either means smoke out and leave me or kill them. Both options won’t work well, honey,” you replied, a smile threatening to appear at his bad nature. 

Crowley laughed softly, giving his head an amused shake at your opposing good nature. He gave your ass a gentle pat before leaning forward to kiss your center through your panties. He slightly pulled down the front of the fabric to place a teasing lick along your sensitive skin. 

A gentle moan left you, shivers racing along your spine. “Please,” you found yourself whispering to him, begging him with your eyes. 

Crowley left a soft nip on your thigh before easing the remaining fabric off of you. He snapped his fingers suddenly, making every book on the stack to your left disappear, leaving empty shelves. Before you could react to the surprising action, he lifted you up, making your legs go over his shoulders. He set you on the edge of one of the shelves, resting on his knees again. 

Thankfully, the distance between each shelf was long, allowing you some space to rest on the shelf, your shoulder blades pressing against the next shelf up and your weight resting mostly on Crowley’s shoulders. You felt his tongue sweep up your core, licking between your folds and teasing at your clit. “Oh … fuck,” you moaned, carding your fingers through his soft hair.

“Shh,” Crowley warned you, his hands gripping your thighs firmly as he buried his face between them. He pushed through your folds and sucked profusely on your clit, sending shocks of pleasure through you. He felt your thighs tighten around his head, keeping him close. With a smile, he flicked his tongue along your core, applying pressure on those sensitive spots. “I love you like this. So exposed. So wet,” he purred against your heat, your wetness collecting on his beard as he pressed himself flush against you, his nose brushing against your clit as he teased your entrance with his tongue. 

You rested your head back against the shelf, your eyes shut tight in rapture. “Fuck … fuck,” you cursed up a storm, your volume rising without you realizing it. 

Crowley pulled away from you at your disappointment, a smirk on his face. “We need to keep you quiet,” he told you, thoughts flashing through his mind. He pushed you farther back on the shelf and stood, his fingers tugging off his tie. “May I?” he asked your consent as he held up the silk material.

“You kinky bastard,” you laughed, tears nearly springing to your eyes. You nodded and allowed him to wrap the tie around your face, securing the thicker part over your mouth and tying the ends around the back of your head. 

“Now, keep quiet,” Crowley whispered, placing a teasing kiss over the material of his tie before kneeling and resuming his previous position. He pushed your legs farther apart, resting the back of your thighs on the edges of his broad shoulders. He licked a gentle stripe up between your folds, testing you. 

A moan immediately left you, the sound muffled. You placed one of your hands over his, bliss making your face flush a crimson tone. You could feel yourself literally drip with arousal, and his talented tongue was right there ready to lap it up, his enthusiasm felt in every movement. Imagine your surprise when you found out he enjoyed putting aside so much time and effort to make you feel good. 

Crowley’s free hand slipped between your legs to press two fingers into you, his cheek resting against your inner thigh as he watched them disappear inside of you. “Mm … yes,” he murmured, aroused by the sight. He worked them in and out of you at a slow, burning pace, his tongue flickering across your clit as they moved. 

You resorted to biting into his tie, the pleasure building up faster than you could ever imagine. Heat absorbed every inch of your skin, the bulk of it gathering in the pit of your stomach. You couldn’t tell him you were close to cumming, so you squeezed his hand tightly.

Crowley’s eyes moved up to yours, his tongue tracing firm lines along your clit still. He curled his fingers inside of you, nailing that one spot continuously as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside of you. 

“Mm … mmph … mm!” Even with the tie muffling you, your moan came out a bit loud. Waves of pleasure crashed down on, your legs tightening around him and your abdomen flexing as your orgasm seized control of your body. You panted against the silk material as you came down, your eyes blinking rapidly as stars glittered in your vision. 

Crowley removed his fingers and stood, a smile on his face. He was obviously pleased with his work. He pulled down the tie so that it rested loosely around your neck, allowing you to speak. “Enjoy that, darling?” he chuckled, his hands rubbing your sides gently. 

“What do you think?” you smirked, still a bit breathless. You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him forward, bringing your lips to his. You parted your lips, inviting his tongue to delve inside. Your taste mixed with his, sweet and sharp. You reached down and undid his belt quietly, pulling it through the loops and setting it on the bookshelf. “I can’t wait to have you inside of me,” you whispered, lust glinting in your eyes as you pulled out his cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Crowley groaned a bit as you stroked him, his eyes flickering down to watch your hand move along him. “You don’t have to wait much longer,” he assured you before grabbing you and pulling you off the shelf. He held you up with ease, coaxing you to wrap your arms and legs around him to secure the close proximity. 

You tugged the tie up around your mouth, shooting Crowley a wink before easing him into you. You closed your eyes momentarily, feeling Crowley place a few comforting kisses on your cheek as you adjusted. Big didn’t even begin to describe his size. You locked your arms around his neck and nodded.

Crowley gripped your ass firmly and pushed up into you, his eyes checking the end of the aisle before focusing back on you. Even though both of you were neck deep in the lust-crazy situation, you still had to be careful and quiet. He moved you along his cock, pushing you up and pulling you down onto him, keeping the noise down as much as possible.

You bounced slowly on his cock, moving your hips as he shifted you up and down. A burning sensation from the easy pace moved along your body, intertwining with the building pressure and pleasure. You murmured a few curses, your words lost in the silk fabric. You gripped the material of his suit jacket in tight handfuls as you increased your pace, hearing his breathing pick up.

Crowley moved one hand up your back to hold onto your shoulder blade, giving him a more stable position to move you. “Just like that, love,” he praised you, feeling you squeeze and grip his cock as you grinded against him. 

You could feel the pressure growing stronger, making you more desperate for release. You gave him a pleading look, your body nearly shaking in his grasp. The way he looked back at you confirmed he felt the same way. Taking it slow and quiet wasn’t your style. You gave him a nod, letting him know you really didn’t care anymore. You hated the job anyway. 

Crowley ripped the tie off of you and pressed you up against the nearest stack, providing himself more leverage to thrust up into you. “It’d be a crime to muffle those beautiful screams of yours. Are you going to scream for me, pet?” Crowley growled the words, his fingertips digging into your hips. 

“Yes! Fuck me, please, Crowley,” you whimpered, holding on tight. You felt him snap his hips, thrusting up deep inside of you and hitting that spot. You choked out a moan loud enough to be heard from the front of the library, your hands gripping the collar of his suit jacket. 

Crowley laid a few love bites along your neck, your moans directed right next to his ear. The heat in the space was putting Hell to shame. As he approached the edge, his thrusts became faster, harder, determined to finish you off, as well. 

You ripped off a few buttons of his black shirt, moving your hand inside to caress the warm surface of his chest and shoulder. “Oh … ohh … I’m gonna cum,” you gasped, feeling everything tighten, threatening to snap at any second. 

“Don’t hold back, love,” Crowley told you, pushing deep into you one more time before you collapsed around him, crying out his name over and over at a deafening volume. He broke soon after, holding you tight and filling you with bursts of warmth. “Ah … fuck, Y/N,” he breathed, the sensations overwhelming him. 

You dropped your forehead down to rest on his shoulder, breathing heavily as the buzzing feeling faded away. “You’re extremely good at this.”

“I’m extremely good at a lot of things. Making you cum so hard you can’t think straight is just one of my specialties.”

“Cocky,” you commented, placing a lazy kiss on his cheek. “I think we should get out of here.”

“For good?” Crowley asked, pulling back to look at you.

You smiled and nodded, leaning forward to press your forehead against his. “I quit,” you finally told him the words he had been wanting to hear. And with a snap of his fingers, the two of you were gone.


End file.
